Observation is Key
by APurpleAvacado
Summary: Another thing I maintain is a strong belief that, and this one, much more simple then the first is; observation is key. He smirked triumphantly, drawing nearer to me. Szayelcentric. Graphic? You decide. Malexmale.
1. New toys

Authors note: This is just a little something I wrote up, simply because I was disappointed with the number of Szayel fanfiction up, so I thought I'd try and boost the numbers a little, you know? Plus I wrote this to try and force my creative juices to start flowing again. Seriously, I'm as dry as an African savannah during dry season in terms of ideas here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know...it's painful to admit, but I don't own the Espada either...damn Aizen-sama.

Observation is Key;

Chapter one: New toys.

It was and still is my belief that you can not discern an enemies weakness by fighting them head-on the first opportunity that arises and hope for the best. No, it's something I strongly disagree with. It has no form, no grace, no evidence that proves it is nothing more then luck when the victor leaves with his life. I understand, however, that fighting triggers some sort of primal instinct to survive, and no, that's not something you need to be a genius to figure out.

I feel it sometimes, too.

Preferring to plan, I find a certain carnal pleasure in the expression on my enemies face when they realize just how much of a dangerous situation they are in. I can't help the grin that forms as their eyes widen in disbelief. It would almost be funny if they weren't inconveniencing me in the first place. However, I am not unlike someone such as Nnoitra Jiruga in the way that I enjoy seeing my enemy hitting the floor for the final time, laying helplessly as the final curtain falls early in the act - if only to experiment on it later.

I am a researcher at heart, really. The number one specialist in creating spirit-based weaponry. Analysing reiatsu is so easy it's practically a hobby. Reiatsu...such an amazing thing...but, it's not nearly amazing being able to rip it...to pieces...

Something that honestly makes my head spin, sadly enough, is that, and I am loathe to admit it, I cannot possibly research everyone and everything every second of everyday, and there will always be unpredictable variables, however unlikely they may be. I think of everything. I am unstoppable. I. am. Perfect.

Another thing I maintain is a strong belief that, and this one, much more simple then the first is; observation is key.

But, as I walked down the hallways of Las Noches, my mind was elsewhere, preoccupied with the subject of today's meeting. Aizen-sama had instructed me to create some sort of protective barrier around Las Noches that did not rely on what the Shinigami called 'kidou'. Apparently, it was a cause for concern that other shinigami would be able to breach his kingdom if they truly wanted to. It was as if he saw something like that happening in the future. No Shinigami would be so bold as to enter Hueco Mundo.

Nevertheless, Aizen-sama ordered it, and I will prove my worth yet again. It would be difficult especially since appointing me meant that he had in mind a spirit-based shield, and since 'Kidou' was, in essence, solidified Reiatsu, it would be almost impossible for me to utilize something that could withstand whatever it is that Shinigami do to break barriers. Some sort of long-winded unbearably irritating chant no doubt.

But, like I said: difficult, but not impossible.

My eyes followed the floor, narrowed calculatingly, subconsciously counting the tiles that my feet connected with. I continued thinking about the scale in which I would need to pull something like this off, and more importantly, how to do it in the space of a month. That was my deadline of course. I can't do these things at my own leisure, unfortunately. I work so much better when I'm not being hurried along by an impatient hand.

I was stopped dead in my tracks, both mentally and physically when a hand seized the collar of my uniform and forced me roughly into a nearby wall. I let out an almost strangled cry on contact. I scowled slightly, eyeing my assailant coldly "Grimmjow..." speaking of impatient hands...

He returned my glare, a scowl of his own – I made a mental note to be more concious of my surroundings, berating myself for being so lost in my thoughts "You're comin' with me" he stated matter-of-factly, gesturing with his thumb behind him.

I frowned, "I'm flattered, but you're not my type-"

"Shut up" he growled out, yanking me from the wall pointedly, dragged me behind him as he made his way down the hallways. I was bent double, stumbling slightly as I struggled to keep with his fast pace in my awkward position. I attempted to tear his hand away with my own, but he held fast, his grip only tightening – I gave up after a moment, I never was much of a fighter anyway.

We walked – if you could call it that – a few more paces before I huffed in annoyance "let me up Grimmjow, I'll follow you of my own accord!" It's not as if I had much of a choice anyway, unfortunately, he was my superior...despite his lack of a higher brain function, and as such, I must comply with his wishes should I want to get out of this unscathed. Grimmjow can be quite stubborn when he wants something.

Releasing me with a scoff, he shoved his hand back in his pocket as I straightened myself up to follow behind him. After that, we walked quickly, and were at our destination in no time at all, especially since neither of us were one for small-talk. He pushed open a door roughly, and stepped inside, not once looking back to see if I would make a run for it. But, of course I would never allow myself to do such a thing. I follow him, and stand just inside the doorway.

Glancing around, I internally gasp; this is Grimmjow's bedchamber. There's nothing particularly special about it. Sparsely furnished. Two chairs and a table in the corner of the room to my left, on my right a table stacked none too neatly with miscellaneous items- is...is that a _book_? I raise a brow sceptically, moving over to the desk slowly. Picking it up, and brushing off the thin layer of dust, obviously he doesn't read _a lot_ then, if he does indeed read anything at all.

I smirk at the title, obviously fictional. Something called 'The Matrix'.

With the book in hand, I examine the rest of the room, his windows were nothing more then three slits in the wall, about three to four inches wide, stretching almost the entirety of the wall, from the floor to the high ceiling. Other then that, there was nothing of merit, save for the large white and seemingly fluffy rug on the floor and, instead of a sofa, like most Arrancar have, he had a bed, it's sheets as plain as the rest of the room.

Stood by said bed, Grimmjow watched me, glaring all the while "When you're done lookin' through my shit..." he ground out impatiently, leaving the sentence to hang in the air. His eyes fell on the book in my hand, and he opened his mouth to speak.

I chuckled airily, beating him to the punch as I weaved my fingers through my hair, tucking it behind my ear and taking a few paces forwards "you read?" I asked, genuinely astonished.

His eyes narrow at me, and I hug the book to my chest in mock fear. He storms up to me, yanking the book from my grasp and I let out a sharp intake of breath on-cue. He pays no further attention to me as he brushes past me to replace the book on the table, it was then I noticed a lump in his bedding – my brows furrowed "Stark went to the Real World once, couldn't fuckin' help himself." I barely acknowledged Grimmjow's confession with a distracted 'Hm' as I moved towards the bed. "He bought it to-"

I pulled back the sheets on the bed, and stood frozen, my hand clutching the blanket tightly. Grimmjow must have noticed "Ilforte..." I muttered to myself. Pulling the sheets off the bed roughly, I examined my brother, leaning closely into his face. It was strange to see my older brother like this, to say the least. He was warm to the touch, and had broken out into a cold sweat. My brows knitted together, leaning closer, listening carefully as he breathed – shallow and ragged, he was struggling, that much I could tell by his wheezing. But, despite the fact that it was almost unheard of, no, _was_ unheard of for a hollow, Arrancar or otherwise to fall ill...it wasn't the strangest thing-

"This is what I needed you for." I jump up, surprised, and turned, only to find my face a hairs-breadth away from Grimmjow's own. He looked at me, his expression serious, almost sombre.

"I'm not a doctor" I stated, somewhat tightly, letting out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I shifted again, turning back to face Ilforte, now painfully aware of how close Grimmjow was in proximity to me. Ilforte's reiatsu was fluctuating wildly.

Hearing Grimmjow scoff again, I sighed mentally "Doctor, scientist, what's the difference?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Well, for one" I mutter coldly "a doctor actually cares about their patient's well-being." My eyes wander over Ilforte's prone form – he was shivering violently, and his eyelids fluttered. Ah, I thought, he wasn't asleep as I had previously assumed. "Why don't you take him to the medical wing?"

"I ain't a fuckin' retard" oh, really? "I've already tried that. They can't do shit for 'im."

"So instead you choose to enlist me, when you know perfectly well I have better things to do then make a fuss over something so trivial as this?" He grunted, and I took that as an affirmative "how selfish of you, Grimmjow." I continue, letting irritation seep through my cool tone.

I choke, the back of my collar being pulled roughly and I tensed, hearing Grimmjow growling in my ear "Can you help him, or not?"

"He's _dying_, Grimmjow. Or haven't you noticed?" I bit out, frustrated with being man-handled. I felt his grip loosen slightly, and I took the opportunity to straighten myself out "his Reiatsu is fading, and he is weakening in physical strength by the second. Care to tell me precisely how long he's been this way, hm?"

"'Bout a week" Grimmjow muttered "I took him to the medical wing roughly three days ago. He suddenly just...collapsed, for no reason at all." I nod silently. Make no mistake, it's not that I can't help Ilforte, I could, given the time. But, considering that neither he nor I had said time at our disposal, and, given Grimmjow's apparent lack of urgency. I am not at all convinced that Ilforte will last until the end of the week, especially in his current state. He had always been weak, and it was not unsurprising that he would fall pray to such...unusual circumstances.

I can't help but think, for all the coldness Grimmjow usually shows his subordinates, that he had been through a lot of trouble for someone as useless as Ilforte "I wonder," I began, adjusting my glasses, pushing them up the bridge of my nose with my middle and index fingers "did my brother mean something to you?"

Closing my eyes, I waited, stood with one arm across my chest, resting the elbow of my other arm on that, and my hand tucked under my chin thoughtfully, placing my weight on one foot instead of the other. "He was a good fuck" I hear him mutter, I was almost relieved when I felt him moving further away from me. I opened my eyes just wide enough to glance at Ilforte's face, he had given no indication that he had heard any of our discussion, nothing at all. I suppose his senses have dulled quite nicely.

Ilforte, in my experience with him, had always been emotional. It was unlikely he would have given himself to Grimmjow so wholly had he not had feelings for the Sexta. It was almost sad, to hear Grimmjow speaking of the relationship Ilforte must have assumed they were in so lightly. It sounded to me as if Grimmjow thought this was nothing more then casual sex, and again, I find that fact unsurprising.

"Considering my schedule" I stated, turning my head slightly to watch Grimmjow as he glowered out of one of his windows "I can't do anything to help."

"So he'll die?" Grimmjow asked, turning his icy gaze on me.

I nodded solemnly "Most likely."

I saw, more then I heard Grimmjow move – in a second he was in front of me. My eyes narrowed significantly at that. He had used sonido when he was only a few feet away from me in the first place. My eyes widened however, when he reached for my hair, grasping it tightly and yanking me forwards. I let out a pained hiss – but even that was interrupted when his lips smashed against my own.

"Fine" he growled against my lips, shoving his tongue into my mouth violently, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I worked quickly to overcome my shock and returned the kiss, I doubted I had the option of refusing Grimmjow at this point "if I can't have him – you'll do"

My eyes flew open, and I forced myself away from Grimmjow's lips, panting slightly "I will _not_ be a replacement for my brother! Perhaps you should lower your standards some. Find someone more like Ilforte to take his place in your bed" I scowled, wincing only slightly when his grip on my hair tightened.

"You're his brother..." He smirked triumphantly, drawing nearer to me "how much closer can I get." He laughed a little, kissing me roughly again. I could tell he was amused as he let out an almost inaudible snicker when he bit my lips viciously, drawing blood. He lapped it up as I whimpered, more from shock then actual pain.

I cried out, as he tore at my shirt, pushing me to the floor gruffly, easily. I moaned, despite myself, when I felt his hand trailing down my chest, and his lips pressed to mine again, softer then before, but there was certainly still a dominant force about it. I reached up, wrapping my arms around Grimmjow's neck pulling him closer, wanting more, in spite of how much I abhorred the situation.

I sucked in a much needed breath when I felt Grimmjow's hand cup the front of my hakama. I bucked my hips, a strangled moan slipping from between my lips. Nipping and sucking at my neck, Grimmjow continued to stroke me through my hakama, cursing mentally when I felt myself harden with every stroke.

Moaning helplessly, my breaths shaky, I stared at the ceiling, truly unable to do anything to help myself – I bit my lip, preventing what I felt would've been an extremely loud moan. I lifted my leg, sure to return the favour, relishing the expression on his face as I felt him harden against me. His eyes closed and he let out a low groan, and quickly reattached himself to my lips. The kiss was hungry – greedy.

Grimmjow made quick work of my hakama after that, pulling it swiftly to my knees, I would have been indignant, had I not already succumbed to him. "G-grimmjow..." I moaned out, my voice heavy with lust as I watched him undo his own hakama hastily. I surprised myself by doing so, of course, I'm not so deluded as to think any of this would lead anywhere romantic. Not that I have an interest in such things when Grimmjow is concerned.

Gripping my legs tightly, he positioned himself at my entrance. My eyes widened again, as panic rose within me, and my grip on his shoulder's tightened "Gri-" I cried out as he penetrated me, "A-ah~" I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes to stop them watering as they were. He had clearly taken my earlier actions as if I were preparing myself for him, a simple misinterpretation. I let out a pained whimper as he began to move, without so much as considering my needs to adjust.

To put it simply – I was in new and unexplored levels of agony. I felt myself bleeding with every one of Grimmjow's thrusts. He was big, I'll give him that, and he hurt, most definitely. Honestly, I had never thought Grimmjow to be the gentle type, and it looks like I was right to assume as much.

Leaning down thrusting deeper into me, Grimmjow bit down on my collar bone, nipping and sucking, intent to leave a mark. panting heavily, I let out a hiss of pain as Grimmjow hit a particularly sore spot. I felt him shift lightly, and then next thing I knew, it was blissful agony. I moaned wantonly, wrapping my legs tightly around Grimmjow's waist as he thrust into me, harder and sharper then before.

I dug my nails into Grimmjow's back, hearing him groan against my skin. I felt his breaths coming in quick pants. I ran my hand through his hair thoughtlessly, gripping his hair tightly as I tensed "I-I-" I let out breathless moans, feeling Grimmjow speed up significantly, growling determinedly.

Moving to meet his thrusts frantically, I moaned, sensing I was almost at my peak "Mm- Grimm~jow..!" coming, I allowed my head to fall back against the floor, panting in relief, still feeling Grimmjow's move inside of me. Following soon after, I moaned at the sensation of being filled, accompanying Grimmjow's pleased groan.

Slumping on top of me, Grimmjow lay, catching his breath. I did nothing to push him off, still revelling in the feeling of having Grimmjow fill me so completely. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, but I was pulled from my dazed reverie when I felt the Sexta shift and begin to pull out of me – it was all I could do to keep from whining.

He stood up, retying his Hakama, it took him a moment, but after noticing my gaze upon him, he thrust his hand out with a slight scowl, offering to help me up silently. I accepted, slipping my hand into his own wordlessly. Pulling me to my feet was easy enough for him, and when I steadied myself, wincing slightly from the pain, which had once again reared it's ugly head due to my distinct lack of euphoric afterglow, I retied my own hakama. My eyes following Grimmjow as he exited the room, going into what I could only assume to be the bathroom.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair almost tiredly, yanking at it when I discovered a few knots. I frowned at the state of my uniform: partially torn down the middle of my shirt, from collar to sternum, my hakama damp with my own seed. I closed my eyes for a moment, resolving to fix myself up the moment I got the chance.

Of course, it had to be then I remembered Ilforte. My eyes flew to him, he was awake last time I checked, and sadly, must have sat through his 'love' screwing his brother in the same room. Frowning slightly, I cursed Grimmjow's lack of tact. Ilforte was on his death bed – the least Grimmjow could've done was take me elsewhere, or at least waited for Ilforte to die like a decent man would.

I was stunned, putting it bluntly, to find that upon closer inspection...Ilforte was not breathing, his deep burgundy half-lidded eyes staring blankly with a single tear gracing his almost angelically peaceful features.

I smirked.

Gently, so as not to strain my already sensitive anatomy, I bent over, pulling Ilforte against my chest as I lifted his lifeless body from the bed. Poor thing. Grimmjow was probably the only thing he thought I would never have. Making no effort to let Grimmjow know I was leaving, I carried Ilforte to the door, Grimmjow would figure it out eventually.

At least now I could work on Aizen-sama's request, and, I suppose, in my spare time, work out what it was that took my brother's life. Closing the door behind me, with a swift kick, I made my way down the hall, towards the eighth tower. Although, I thought to myself, as I lugged the dead weight in my arms down the corridor; Grimmjow never once said my name during our little...interaction. Perhaps that was his way of respecting Ilforte's memory. I shrugged to myself mentally, putting the matter behind me, indifferent to it.

**(A/N: So, what did you think? I know this is a one-shot, but, I could easily turn this into a multi-chapter fic if I get enough interest. I hope you enjoyed it. Ilforte fans, I'm sorry. Have a cookie in compensation *Gives large chocolate cookies* I love him too. It was difficult for me to do...)**


	2. Fascination

Authors note: I got very bored, very fast, so I have decided that I will update this fic. Awesome, huh? Also, people who are sensitive to things such as **morgues** and their implications, may or may not want to read this.

Disclaimer: Szayel...what I would give to have you tied up and shoved in my baseme- I mean, uhm...nevermind. I don't own anything!

Observation is key;

Chapter two: Fascination.

All right. So I lied _a little._

Perhaps Ilforte's death wasn't quite as trivial as I had thought. No, it certainly wasn't, after all, it was I who stated that it was unusual for Hollow and the like to become sickly. I considered this with more concentration then I should have as I sat at my desk, distractedly clicking away at the keys on my computer panel. Leaning back into my large, and plush computer chair – white, of course. I sighed in irritation; this was not supposed to happen.

Ilforte was not supposed to die and I was not supposed to get so distracted by it. I had been given an important task to do and my conquest to please Aizen-sama has so far proven utterly fruitless. I frown slightly in distaste, swivelling in my chair once again to face the screen in renewed determination. I typed quickly, simple codes that I needed, basic mathematics. I needed to work out the scale in which I would need to build the barrier effectively. Of course, at this point it would be a rough estimation given my current working hypothesis.

As I have said before, _kidou _is simply solidified reiastsu, and since Shinigami appear to have the innate ability to form, and thus mould reiatsu to their will, it is only natural that they develop some way to somehow break it down. Now, they have managed it, but it is certainly most crude when put into comparison with my own methods. Silly chanting. It only damages the spirit particles and they are quickly rendered useless when they have been broken down. I, on the other hand, revert spirit particles into their former state, never losing an ounce of their usefulness to me. Of course, that brings me to my next point...

I click away at the screen, watching as various screens pop up. Since Shinigami can break completely solidified reiatsu with little fuss, I thought that perhaps, while I cannot completely stop their entry into Hueco Mundo with this barrier, I could at least stall for a significant amount of time. I think that by partially solidifying the reiatsu, I can deter the Shinigami enough so that they find it difficult to find the weak points in the structure – simply because the spirit particles will be moving at a constant rate, as particles tend to do. But, having said that, it leaves us with the problem of the spirit particles escaping into Hueco Mundo's atmosphere. Of course, I will come to that particular problem when the time comes.

I stop, my fingers lingering over the key's of my control panel as I sigh. It is unbearably frustrating to know that I have had three days and nothing but theory to show for it. I tap a familiar sequence of digits into my computer, waiting patiently for a number of familiar windows to open. My eyes lingered on a particular window, the entrance to my tower was left uninhabited as usual. I briefly scanned the others, even the panel of the area at my seat of the meeting hall, where I had hidden a small camera underneath my place at the table during one of my first expeditions there. While I never got much out of that particular camera in terms of useful information, I always got a particularly flattering view of Nnoitra's more...flattering attributes. Of course his face was good too. But other than that, I got nothing more then Wonderweiss crawling underneath the table making unintelligible noises occasionally. Sighing again, I stood, returning my screen to a blank state with the click of a button.

Berating myself for my lack of discipline, I moved quickly out of the lab in towards a pair of double doors, which was only down the hall from my current location. My brows knitted together, I was unable to focus and I found myself constantly drifting from my tasks. I had a month, two weeks of which (at minimum) had to be spent setting up my invention. It would take time, and I had just over a week and a half to pull my own act together.

Thee days, that's all it was. Finding the door, I placed my hands on the cold steel door handle, admiring the craftsmanship for a moment before I realized that I was once again procrastinating. I grasped the handle tightly, pushing the door open just enough to allow my slim frame to slip inside. Leaning heavily on the door, I examined my room once it had occurred to me that I hadn't slept in my bed for over a week. I have too many all-nighters, I conclude, nodding to myself as I resolved not to do such a thing tonight.

Smiling, I can't help but think that my room is far less minimalistic then the others'. I, like Grimmjow, have a bed. A thick mattress donned with soft bedding. Now, I spend a lot of my time working, so I don't compromise on comfort when I can get it. Although, I can't help but think that the white metal, almost dainty looking frame makes the bed look almost girlie. Although, I do admit, I have a pink throw. I laugh quietly, that had been the blanket Aizen-sama had given me when I had first entered into the world of the Arrancar, before I was given my clothes. Sentimental value. I must say, it is most unlike me to become so attached to something, let alone an inanimate object.

There is a circular carpet at my feet, white, like the floor and the walls, and a rectangular window which sits lengthways over my bed, perfectly. It was the perfect length to filter the light of the blue sky into bedroom, and of course, the bed itself was in the perfect position to allow the light to fall everywhere but directly into my eyes. It would be most irksome if that happened in the mornings. I would be in an eternally bad mood...perhaps that's why Grimmjow's so testy all the time.

Grimmjow...

The smile slips from my face and I push off the door wordlessly, moving to sit on my bed, sinking as I place more and more of my weight onto the mattress. I haven't left my tower since our last encounter. I wasn't afraid in the least, but I'm sure that's what it looked like. I've been _attempting_ to work. Also, I have had no reason to leave my tower, no meetings, no outdoor experimentations, no cries for my assistance. I fall back onto the bed, allowing myself to sink into the comfort that the material brought me, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Make no mistake, I am not traumatized in the least. In fact, I feel somewhat liberated.

It's been quite a while since I had been with someone in that nature. I huff, rolling over slowly, curling up on the bed a little. It still hurts. Not much, but it does. After all, I had only recently stopped limping. My eyes wondered listlessly over the piles of circuit boards and various other pieces of electronic devises that littered the shelves and work benches that lined the walls of my bedchamber.

However childish it may seem, I blame both Grimmjow _and_ Ilforte for my lack of focus. Why is it I should suffer when one of them is _dead_ and the other is probably prancing about behaving like nothing had ever happened. I know Grimmjow; he isn't liable to deem that encounter important. I frown, my brows furrowing – just what was it that killed Ilforte? I'm annoyed about how often this matter has been at the forefront of my mind, since the very moment of his passing. How am I supposed to concentrate of the task handed to me by Aizen-sama if all I can think about is the body laying on a slab in my own personal morgue?

If I wasn't so sure of myself, I would think this was torture. Deliberate mental torture. One of Ichimaru Gin's 'fun' little games. But no, this is purely coincidence; nothing could have been planned out so immaculately. Scoffing at myself, I turn away from walls, in favour of the ceiling. Paranoia – such a waste of time.

Sitting up once again, I place my feet back on the ground, coming to a stand. Very well, if the only way to concentrate is to get ride of my distractions, then I shall. One by one. Ilforte first...

I make my way swiftly out of my chambers, out into the hall, allowing the door to slip shut of it's own volition. I wondered briefly if I heard it shut at all once I rounded the corner, slipping into yet another room. The door was heavy, so it slipped shut somewhat slowly, but with an obnoxiously loud thud that no door should ever possess. I made a mental note to fix that later, but for now, my eyes scanned the cabinets for a familiar name, finding it quickly, I stepped up to it, yanking the door open and pulling out the body rack. Ilforte is much paler now, not that I was expecting anything else. He's cold to the touch, although I don't need my gloves off to tell me that, given the temperature of the refrigerator.

Abandoning the corpse for a moment, I reached over, pulling a mobile stretcher towards me, and once again lifted Ilforte's body to place it there.

Sliding the rack into the cabinet, I closed the door with ease, leading the stretcher through the double doors on the opposite side of the room. I grinned a little to myself – I haven't been in here for a long while. Too long. I really must be harsher with Lumina and Verona. They give me a reason to come here.

I take in the scent of disinfectant and revel in the sterile atmosphere of my lab – well this part of it. After all, my tower is basically constructed of various different rooms all for different purposes. Rolling the stretcher up to the operating table in the centre of the room, I once again lift Ilforte with ease and turn swiftly to put his body onto the table – I suppose I'm doing an autopsy of sorts, ah, scratch that; I _am_ doing an autopsy. There's no 'of sorts' about it. Plain and simple, just how I like it.

Pulling up my sleeves to rest the material snugly around my elbows, I slipped off my wrist length gloves which were usually hidden beneath the tight material of my shirt, and placed them into the large pockets of my hakama. It fooled most into thinking it was a one-piece item of clothing, instead of two. Not that I had any intention of tricky in the first place. They just never thought to ask. I reached over to my side, picking up a pair of latex gloves, pulling them on with practised ease. Looking down my noise at Ilforte's naked form, I'm almost certain I looked unimpressed with him, and I most certainly felt superior. After all, I always have been.

I had closed his eyes upon placing him in the morgue, I didn't want to have to look at them while I worked. He looked peaceful still, his blonde locks falling here and there, draping elegantly over his shoulders. Of course, when it had been divulged that we were siblings, most had to do a double take, some even dismissed it as a lie, as our similarities were not immediately obvious. The first was our hair, completely different, in shade, length and even the type of hair we had. I had never envied Ilforte for his beautifully straight locks, after all, I had thought that I would just make me look even more effeminate. Besides, I like my hair as it is, I believe it is just wavy enough to add perfectly to my intellectual appearance.

Returning to my comment of effeminacy, however, I am not oblivious to it, despite appearances. I find things like that hard to ignore after I have been called 'Miss' or 'Lady' more then once in the past, or as per the usual method: blatant mockery. But, no matter. I have learned to use all aspects of my appearance to my advantage. Although, how I can be mistaken for a women when I wear such a tight uniform, I don't know. I sigh after a moment, perching on the edge of the operating table, examining Ilforte's face. The second drastic difference between us is our eyes. Or at least most people seem to think it is. In all honesty, our eyes are just very different shades of the same colour. But, having said that, such a marginal difference is bound to throw people off. Even our skin was different – his tanned slightly, while mine was almost porcelain.

I looked like a doll compared to the exotic beast my brother was thought to be.

The only similarity between the two of us in the end is our facial structure. Slowly, I trace Ilforte's jaw with my fingers, running them smoothly over his cheek and the bridge of his nose. It's exactly the same, our noses, our jaws, the shape of our eyes...our lips. On a whim, I lean down, planting a soft kiss on Ilforte's forehead. I'm certain I had never been affectionate to him during our lives as Hollow, but... "foolish brother" I whisper, more to myself then Ilforte. I don't know when it had surfaced, but before I could think twice, I found myself acting on the compulsion to lean further down, and I thoughtlessly attached my lips to his in a soft, motionless kiss.

"You look so pathetic right now..." I continued, my lips hovering over his own.

- - -

A few hours later had seen the end of the autopsy, and as I once again found myself walking through the corridors I looked over the file in my hands, checking and double checking the data. From what I could tell, Ilforte had suffered a severe (by medical standards) case of malnutrition. Of course, it was not obvious physically, but it was still classed severe. I hadn't noticed until I had started the autopsy however, that he had a small, obviously infected wound on his lower back.

Naturally I concluding that the infection itself would not have killed Ilforte, at least, it wouldn't have if Ilforte's immune system hadn't already been weak – hence the rather large problem I have with Ilforte's lack of concern for his general health. I frowned, entering into the data collection room of my tower.

Tossing the file onto the lifeless computer panel I sunk into my chair, fingering the white, soft material lightly, quietly frustrated. Apparently, my curiosity had only served to waste my time. I had hoped to find something of interest, instead I learn that for whatever reason, Ilforte had been abusing himself. He looks even more pathetic now then he ever had. My eyes narrow in annoyance, as I reach over to pick up the file again, lifting my feet to the chair, curling up cosily reading over the information again, written somewhat sketchily by my own hand.

I must admit, for a while, I had been tempted to devour my brother – so that I could seize his reiatsu, and merge it with my own. Of course, I briefly wondered if it would increase my strength enough for me to take Zommari Leroux's rank in the circle of Espada. I chuckled lightly at the thought. Probably not – I may have been able to close the gap a little more, but...not completely.

Not to mention, I'm finding it quite difficult to forget how good it had felt when I had lifted Ilforte's forearm to my lips, clutching to his wrist tightly. I had stayed that way, for almost five minutes. Although we Arrancar are free from the fears of regression, thanks to Aizen-sama, we still hunger. But I very rarely get the urge to eat on of my own, but when I do, I have to satisfy myself with my Fraccion. They aren't nearly as filling, but it gets the job done.

Aizen-sama had forbidden the eating of our "allies", but he had never said anything about eating our already-dead ones either. So, why I had found it impossible to break Ilforte's skin, I'm unsure. It made me almost uneasy in a way, how I could lick, taste and smell Ilforte to my hearts content, savouring his sweet skin, the texture of it against my tongue and relished the scent of his Reiatsu...but never sink my teeth into his arm, never tear him to shreds piece by piece. Never...never...

Although, once I had returned to my senses, I had dropped his arm, almost disgusted with myself. After that I had worked to complete the autopsy, glad afterwards that I had gone against myself, confirming during said autopsy that Ilforte had suffered a fatal infection, and was glad that I had escaped the possibility of falling ill myself. If that were indeed to happen after I ate Ilforte. Then I had thought of how utterly cannibalistic it would be of me to do such a thing – not very becoming at all.

Of course...

My eyes darkened significantly, as I turned the page of the medical report in my lap.

"_They can't do shit for him"_. That's what Grimmjow had said to me. Either Grimmjow was lying, or the infection was more serious then I had previously thought if the medical staff were so incompetent that they couldn't cure it. It's not unreasonable, as Ilforte's malnutrition was probably a key factor in the strength of the infection... His immune system was already week when the infection took hold. Perhaps it was a misdiagnosis on their part, if they made one at all.

What I wanted to know was how long Ilforte had been damaging himself like he had been. What had possessed him to do something like that. And then there was the small matter of the wound he had acquired – why wasn't it treated? It looked like a knife wound – a clean slice on the small of his back. Too clean...however, it is entirely possible that Grimmjow is lying, but...then again. Grimmjow's not a very good liar. He doesn't see the need to, so he's rather out of practice, I would assume. And besides...

It takes a liar to know a liar.

I scoff at myself, closing the file abruptly and placing none too gently on the computer panel, the monitor flickered to life for a moment before I pushed the file violently to the side, pressing a button quickly, smiling in satisfaction when the screen once again turned black. My smile faded however when I realized – the autopsy didn't help my curiosity at all. It made things worse. Suddenly I found myself irrepressibly frustrated that I...seem to have developed...a _fascination_ with Ilforte's situation.

Very well, then. I resolved, standing from my seat and moving swiftly but calmly out of my laboratory and towards the exit of my tower.

- - -

Finally, after a twenty minute trek, I found myself in the main building, the epicentre of the Arrancar community, Everything happened here – meetings, gatherings and sometimes fights. There were even facilities for the Arrancar's more humanly functions, for example: A canteen was built towards the centre of the lowest level of the building, for when the Arrancar felt a need for sustenance. Of course, the Espada had their own personal facilities. But along with the canteen, there were communal bath-houses and shower rooms. There were courtyards and training facilities, and even a library, which even Ulquiorra and I frequented in our free time.

But I was not here for books, food or even to visit the shower rooms. I was here for one thing and one thing only. I was here for Grimmjow.

I strolled at a leisurely pace, certain that I would find the Sexta in my own good time. He was always here – for lack of anything better to do. Smirking a little as I went, I had to refrain from laughing out-right as lower level Arrancar all but dived out of my way. Some where so afraid of me that had plastered themselves to the wall as I passed, intent of not catching my interest. After all, I did have a slight reputation for toying with whatever caught my eye – be it through a few mind games or flat out experimentation. Not to mention, that despite my femininity, I could like quite ferocious apparently. I think it's my eyes. Aaroniero had once told me to "stop thinking so hard, you look like you could melt an iceberg", after that Zommari had nodded in agreement "you're eyes burn with such passion" he had said, and approvingly to boot.

I had laughed and dismissed the comments.

Looking ahead of me as I walked, I smirked minutely, seeing a familiar Fraccion round a corner. He seemed to sense my gaze upon him, and he turned to me, pausing mid-step, "Tesla-kun" I said melodically, walking over to meet him.

"Szayel Aporro-sama" he greeted formally, bowing slightly. He straightened out after a moment, flicking a few strands of dirty blonde hair out of his eye, looking almost disgruntled.

"Where is Nnoitra?" I asked, getting straight to the point. As nice as Tesla was to look at, I found him exceedingly dull. But, I suppose that's not entirely his fault.

He looks perturbed only a second before replying, evidently not expecting my tone to have changed so suddenly "Nnoitra-sama is-"

"Go bug your own Fraccion, Szayel" I blink – then a smirked after a moment, Nnoitra had clearly been working on concealing his Reiatsu. It's worked well. Looking over Tesla's shoulder at Nnoitra as he lent casually against the wall of the corridor, I laughed lightly.

He's wearing that silly grin on his face again "I missed you too, Nnoitra" I say, playfully. My gaze moves over to Tesla again, which he catches quickly and moves off to the side, allowing me to pass unobstructed.

Moving forwards, I stop, a few paces from Nnoitra. He looked a little suspicious of me. But, what can I say? Normally he'd be right to, as I don't make a habit of actively seeking him out. "What do ya' want?" And that is still the case – I don't need Nnoitra at the moment.

"I was wondering if you would be so gracious as to help me look for someone..."

**(A/N: Hm, no Grimmjow this time. I hope this is getting more interesting for you. I know it's going a little slowly, but don't worry. I'm only introducing the plot. Please, I'd love to hear any suggestions you may have though!**

**Thank you to **Anonymouse #270 **for reviewing! I felt loved. And thank you to those who favourited this story and placed it on Alert.**

**I have a question for you, **Anonymouse #270. **Did the Grantz Brother's receive enough love in this chapter?)**


	3. Pressure

Authors note: Eeh. Here's a new update. Life sucks in the way that I don't have time to do anything. EVER. It's really quite frustrating I am SO sorry it's taken me so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did Ichigo would have dyed his hair bright blue in the fourth episode.

Observation is key;

Chapter three: Pressure.

Now, I pride myself on my independence, but I don't really know what had possessed me to ask _Nnoitra_, of all people, for help. It's not as if anything would come of it. Nnoitra would probably just follow me around until my search was over, pretending to help – if, of course, he decided to help at all. However, it's not as if I am in need of his assistance – I'm just fine on my own. At present I stood, hands clasped behind my back as I looked up at Nnoitra as he loomed over me, in a poor attempt at intimidation, I expect.

My eyes flickered to the side, silently showing Nnoitra my disinterest in the matter. He hadn't answered me since I posed my question, but his grin had widened. At least I knew he could comprehend words. "So _you_ finally need help, huh?" he asked, his tone condescending.

"No" I stated flatly.

"Then why'd ya' ask?" he growled, irritated.

Oh, sometimes I do wish he didn't ask questions. "You were right here, so I asked." I stated, smirking slightly at Nnoitra, his face fell slightly, and his eye narrowed a little, "how long has it been since we had a conversation, Nnoitra?" I asked, good-naturedly, although, I assume by Nnoitra's raised eyebrow I came across more suggestive then anything else.

"What is there ta' talk about?" he asked, rather innocently, and with the unfailing curiosity which I had deemed long ago to be a fault of his. Of course, it didn't come out in large amounts – just tiny seemingly innocent inquiries that, in the end, usually were just that. Innocent. It's hard to believe anything at all about the Quinta Espada was innocent, but...here we have a slightly more mature curiosity than that of a child. I say slightly, because I don't want to over-estimate my...colleague.

Although, at this point I have to admit, he wasn't very good at concealing his intentions, especially when they were all _but_ innocent. It's almost a shame, he would be so much stronger if he didn't only focus on his strength on the battlefield. That is why Ulquiorra is one to be handled with care. He guards his thoughts and opinions beautifully, whereas Nnoitra has the irritating tendency to voice them and lose any potential advantage he could have had.

I crossed an arm over my chest, using it as an armrest for my other, as I place my hand under my chin, somewhat thoughtfully. "You are always free to come to my Tower, Nnoitra" he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut across him quickly "-sometimes I need a semi-competent pair of hands" I laughed a little at my own inside joke. He narrowed his eyes again slightly, making to speak, stopping me abruptly "Where is Grimmjow?" I asked quickly.

He looked irritated, to say the least. I would be too, most likely, if I were interrupted more then once "Fuck knows" he bites out, moving past me, slowly. Frowning, I push up my glasses. I knew he wouldn't co-operate.

"But what about my extra pair of hands?" I asked – well, almost whined. Nnoitra ignored me, walking until he was stood, back to me, next to his Fraccion. Tesla stood with his arms by his side, glancing up at Nnoitra. With something akin to curiosity in his eye. I waited, it was clear that Nnoitra was debating something with himself. His gaze was fixed to follow the corridor, neither meeting Tesla's gaze or my own.

Before Nnoitra could speak, Tesla's eyes locked with my own "Nnoitra-sama" he said, his tone certain and respectful "You have a meeting in an hour" my eyes narrowed at the Fraccion. That was a warning meant for me, a bubble of frustration working its way into my throat; I had forgotten...how...?

As I continued to watch the pair, my mind raced. How was it that I had forgotten something so important as a meeting with Aizen-sama. When did I allow my attention to detail slip so low? What...was _wrong_ with me?! I bit back a frustrated growl, all too concious of my company. "The fuck're ya' tellin' _me_ for? That's ages away. I have plenty o' time." Nnoitra growled out, turning to glare down at his subordinate.

"Forgive me Nnoitra-sama!" he apologised quickly, turning slightly to bow "I just sought to remind you, as I do not think it wise to-"

My breathing picked up slightly, and I raised my hand to clasp the elbow of my other arm, across my chest. I was...Think. I can't think...

This has never happened to me before.

I closed my eyes, deciding to concentrate on nothing but the sound of the two in front of me, arguing like a couple of extremely old, and withered men. Oh Kami-sama...it would be awful it I ever lived long enough to look like that...in...in fact...I shall have to start my research on...the aging process.

"Like I care what you have to say, Tesla." I blinked, coming back to myself abruptly. I glanced up in time to see Nnoitra place his hand on the back of Tesla's head and thrust him backwards – or, forwards, when you look at it from my prospective, towards me. The smaller man stumbled forwards, coming to stand a few paces in front of me. I looked to Nnoitra, confused – but I made sure to show the Quinta that I was...oh so very surprised.

Tesla, however, made no effort, or at least failed, to hide _his_ confusion "Nnoitra-sama...?"Glancing over his shoulder, to meet my gaze, Nnoitra sighed "if yer that desperate. Take him. Do whatever ya' want." he said to me, finally, Walking off alone, leaving Tesla in his wake. We did nothing but stare at each other, both of us bewildered.

Naturally, Tesla was the one to break our gaze. "Now you get to know what it feels like to be my Fraccion for a day." To say the least, Tesla did not look pleased, but, at least he made an attempt to hide _that_ with a courteous nod and a somewhat tight smile. If he hadn't, well. I wouldn't be at all happy myself. I said nothing more, turning and walking down the hall, gesturing for him to follow.

We walked in silence, for a few minutes, Tesla just a paces behind me to my right. I resisted the urge run my fingers through my hair. I had been warned, much to my own chagrin, that I would not have time to seek out Grimmjow in my own time. So, indeed it was time for a change of plan.

"Tesla-kun?" I asked, pleasantly. He was at my side in two short strides, Watching me intently "you know the location of my laboratory, do you not?" I continued, somewhat rhetorically.

"Hai" he replied, nodding. His tone was sure, but, glancing it him, he didn't look quite as confident. I suppose that was fair. The subject of my laboratory was...delicate. To most Arrancar. To them nothing good ever came of it. I should know.

"Would you be so kind as to do me a tiny, tiny little favour?" I turned my head to face him, looking and sounding, almost too sickeningly sweet. He peered at me suspiciously – I wanted to laugh. Nevertheless, he nodded mutely, prompting me to continue "I want you" I paused, my tone switching from sweet to severe once again, I grinned a little, seeing him tense at my words "to go to my laboratory, find _Lumina_" I stressed his name, fixing Tesla with a purposeful look "Ask him to take you to morgue number twelve" I paused again.

"...yes?" Tesla prompted, showing me that he had indeed been paying as much attention as it appeared. I nodded to myself in assurance, as we continued down the hallway, towards the main meeting Chamber. The Espadas' chamber.

This time, I did run my fingers through my hair, tugging a little at a knot I found "When you have done that, ask to see specimen three hundred and four – and for the love of all that is scientific, Tesla-kun. Ask _after_ Lumina has shown you to the morgue. He doesn't multi-task at all well." Momentarily stunned, Tesla nodded dumbly and I continued. "When you have the specimen in your sights, ask for Lumina to take it to co-ordinates four, thirty-five, E-six"

"Lumina, Morgue twelve, specimen three hundred and four, four, thirty-five, E-six, no multi-taking?" I reiterated, I nodded in confirmation. I am so glad that Tesla is not as incompetent as his Espada. I makes my life so much easier."

"When you are done with that get _Verona,_" the more competent of my outrageously dim-witted Fraccion "to bring me the files on subject A-13. All of it. If neither comply, tell them Szayel-Aporro-sama will be furious." truly, I will be. Those are quite a few important takes that need fulfilling.

"Hai, Szayel Aporro-sama" Tesla stated, activating his sonido and disappearing quickly, leaving me in peace. I hoped he wouldn't screw up. If I didn't get those files, I would be viciously unprepared for...the first time..._ever_. Aizen-sama would be bound to to question my lack of preparation. He would ask why...and I wouldn't – don't know what to tell him.

My hands clenched into tight fists at my sides as I walked, I could feel my nails digging sharply into my skin, even through my gloves. I hate this. Not knowing. Not paying attention. Not _remembering_. It's been happening far too much recently for my liking.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I rounded the corner coming up to the main corridor. I mentally prepared myself for ultimate disappointment, and, more importantly, ultimate disgrace. I had redeemed myself once already in the past – Aizen-sama forgave me, but he is not likely to forget. And I am certain he is even less likely to do the same thing twice.

It was when I reached for the door that I could feel my position as an Espada slipping uncontrollably from my grasp. I squared my shoulder minutely, shoving the thought aside as violently as Yammy's temper would flare. With that all said and done, I opened the door, stepping through the threshold calmly and collectively, with all the grace I could muster, despite the fact that no one else had arrived yet. After all. I _was_ forty-five minutes early.

I took my place at the oval table wordlessly, elbows resting on the table with my chin resting atop my entwined fingers. I had forty five minutes to come up with a plan. What I would do if I didn't have that file. What I would do if that specimen wasn't delivered...well. That I would have to deal with later. For now, Aizen-sama and the consequences of displeasing him awaited me. I refuse to allow myself to be demoted. I _will not_ allow myself to fall so far from grace as to become a Privaron again. Although. If that were to happen. I would have more freedom with my work. I would not be under scrutiny from Aizen-sama or his faithful lackeys.

I cannot – refuse, more like, to admit to Aizen-sama that I simply forgot about this meeting. It is not in my nature to do such a thing. He would think me incapable if he discovered that I forgot about today's meeting _and_ was grossly unprepared for it when I remembered. In retrospect, I was glad I had left my tower this morning, lest I would've missed the meeting entirely.

But I wondered...would it have been better to have been at my tower, using the excuse that I was so involved in my work that it simply slipped my mind? Or would it have been better to arrive, but to have forgotten my materials? Perhaps then, I could have said that I hadn't realized that this meeting would be used to check upon my progress.

Sadly, I knew that excuse would never fly. I had already sent for my materials. But...what would I, what _could _I do if said materials arrived late? What if-

"My dear Szayel-kun" I tensed, my eyes widening out of surprise as I turned to face the entranceway.

"A-Aizen-sama..." I muttered dumbly, too shocked that my time for planning had come to an abrupt halt to hid it. He smiled his small, beautiful smile at me. The one that he, I was certain, if he had any, would use to smile at his own children. His eyes appeared to be kind, and his aura, one of patience and fearlessness. His Reiatsu, although just a shimmering wave of what it truly is, was thick in the air. I wondered briefly, how I had missed it.

I was beginning to feel like I was betraying my own set of beliefs.

Making a move to stand to greet him, Aizen-sama raised his hand to stop me, his smile widening a fraction, and his eyes scrunched smoothly, as he eyed me, if possible, with even more fatherly affection. I sat back down in my seat, waiting as Aizen-sama closed the distance between us "I was hoping to arrive here first," he explained, in his neutral, unidentifiable tone.

I shifted, rotating my torso towards him, placing my hands on the arms of my chair, as I looked up at him with a deep and unadulterated adoration. At least. I made it look that way. I smiled too, a small, confident, yet somehow modest smile. "I was eager..." I said, my tone one of truth and longing, and my fingers tightened around the armrest. In truth, I was indeed eager – eager to have my files in my hands, eager to have gone through the duration of the meeting without being utterly humiliated. However. Thanks this early arrival, that was not to happen.

As I had hoped, Aizen-sama slowly lifted his hand, brushing his thumb over my cheek as he cupped my chin in his hand, softly and delicately. I let out a quiet, shuddering breath for effect, certain that, if he didn't hear it, he would feel it. "For what?" He was playing into my little game of seduction. Or at least, was allowing me to think he was. This should, hopefully, soften him up just a tad.

"You..." I breathed, he stared at me for a long moment before I continued "I have...a confession to make" I said, biting my lip. Aizen-sama hated sinners. So, this _should _work "I...I wish you to absolve me..."

I had to resist the urge to reach out and grab Aizen-sama's hand as he slowly released my chin, raising on fine chestnut eyebrow "Have you sinned against me again, Szayel-kun?" he was still using that cool, flat, collected tone. I was certain that was not a good thing.

"I don't know..." mentally, a screamed out in frustration – I said it! He made me say it! He _made_ me admit to ignorance! It wasn't fair...I hadn't planned to say it- it's just slipped out... "Forgive me, Aizen-sama, I-" no. No, no, no, _no_! "I f-forgot to bring the files on your shield." I was shaking. Not in fear, but of the sheer magnitude of what I had said. _Out loud_ no less. I bite my lip again, closing my eyes and turning my face towards the floor, looking ashamed.

There was a tense moment, in which I'm sure Aizen-sama was considering the implications of what I had just told him "Do not fret, Szayel-kun. I do not consider this a sin."

I gaze shot up to his, he didn't understand! "I don't- I mean, I haven't-"

There was a sudden, loud bang, and my gaze snapped up towards the door, just in time to see it rebounding off the wall and shut again with a sharp click. My Fraccion – pleased that it was indeed Verona – was bounding gaily towards us, chanting "Szayel Aporro-sama! Szayel Ap-"

"Shut up..!" I cried out, mortified. Aizen-sama was _right there_. And I'd just embarrassed myself by making a confession that now seemed meaningless! Of all the times Verona decided she knew the way around Las Noches. Of all the times for Gin _not_ to have rearranged the corridors. She held the file in front of her, firm clasped in both hands. In spite of my perfection...I wanted to die.

It was at that precise moment, that Verona recognised the figure of authority present in the room, stiffened, and went utterly silent, wishing she were a wall. However, it would be pointless to tell her that her teeth chattering threw away any wall-like qualities she possessed at this present moment in time. I glared for a just a moment, before turning my attention back to my superior.

"Aizen-sama, I-"

"I hope you have an explanation for lying to me, Szayel-kun." Aizen-sama stated, eye narrowing, not with fatherly affection, but with the promise of punishment.

"Yes-" I hesitated, gulping. Unsure what to say.

"...Well?" he prompted, his voice still effortlessly toneless.

"I _did _forget." I reassured him, forcing back another mental tantrum. I had no time for such antics now "But I remembered, little over an hour ago, Tesla; Nnoitra's Fraccion, was kind enough to fetch Verona to retrieve the file for me – I wanted to be here before anyone else arrived to explain to you, in case the file didn't arrive..." I defended myself quickly "Forgive me. It was not my intention to lie" I continued, rising from my chair to squeeze myself in the space between the chair and Aizen-sama himself. I knelt in front of him, head bowed, willing my fury and humiliation away.

I saw Aizen-sama take a few steps back, so that he may examine me with care. "Very well," he said "you are forgiven, Szayel-kun." I glanced up, making sure to have a relieved, grateful smile plastered to my features "However," Aizen-sama continued, eying me with what I could have almost sworn was amused curiosity. My shoulders tensed "Would it not have been much simpler to get the files yourself?"

I stood slowly, straightening out my clothes a little as I went. "There were multiple tasks that needed doing. None of which needed my immediate attention – I instructed Tesla to give my orders to my Fraccion." there was a pause as I pushed my glasses, and ran my fingers through the lock of hair that fell perfectly between my eyes. "I could not afford to lose even a moment of my time. I anticipated a misundersta-"

Just then there was a thud and a piercing screech, I scowled immediately, turning to reprimend Verona for making such noise when all I saw were pieces of paper flitting to the floor freely, and the other nine Espada standing in the doorway looking bemused. Or irate. I don't care which. Somewhere in all of the chaos, Aizen-sama had disappeared from my side, and now sat at the head of the room, in his large, kingly, official chair.

Verona scrambled mindlessly, picking up pieces of paper, without care for their state. Some were already cumpled in her hands as she tried to pick up as many as she could. I stared in horror, and quickly bought a hand to my chest – I can't breathe..! Finally, perhaps this time I _will_ die. "I'll fix this, Szayel Aporro-sama!" Verona's shrill voice sounded, breaking me from my distraught reverie.

"_No!_" I shouted as the Espada began filing in, skillfully tip-toeing around the large pool of paper litter "Don't. Touch. _Anything!_" I growled out bending over quickly, to pick up the folder in which _all_ of the paper should have been securely fixed, and without a second thought, whacked Verona over the head with it, causing her to drop the paper she had collected and grasp her head, cowering before me.

"Verona is- Vero-"

"Shut _up_!" I spat, my tone vemonous "this data is precious – never treat _any_ of my research with such disrepect and- and _callousness. _Ever." I resisted the urge to beat her over the head again, hitting something so cowardly would be pathetic of me "Now," I said, forcing a dangerously calm note to slip into my tone "Get out...I'll deal with this myself." Inept creature.

With all that said and done, Verona scurried with frantic haste towards the door. Flinging it shut behind her. One of the first things I ever reprimended her for – not closing the doors. I'm glad to see she thinks I meant _all_ doors.

But, I was curious "Which one of you was it who opened the door?" I questioned, serenely, a sudden calm breaking through me despite myself. I was furious. Today had been a disaster. As soon as I could, I was going to sleep. I don't care for the outcome of this meeting any longer. It couldn't get any worse. I was vaguely aware, when I went about picking up and smoothing out various pieces of paper, that Nnoitra had spoken up.

"It was me. So what. This was pretty fuckin' funny." He said. I didn't have to look up to know that he had a big, smug grin on his face.

"Hn" I muttered "Thank you by the way. Tesla-kun is more capable then I gave him credit for" and I always gave credit where due. I glanced up, my eyes widening; where was-

"You sick son of a _bitch!_" was all I heard before I was knocked off my feet.

**(A/N: So...how was that? I hope it was okay. Thank you to **Anonymouse #270**, **KappaForest**, **Tofu-Master **and **SendMoreParamedics **for your wonderful reviews! Thank you all to those who placed me of Favourites and Alerts! Thank youse!)**


	4. Strange

Authors note: Hey, thanks everyone who reviewed =D Reviews make Avavado-chan happy and update faster, the reason this is so late was because I was holding out a while longer for a least ONE more! Aha :p

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did Orihime would have less of a weird taste in food and more of a weird taste in clothes.

Observation is key;

Chapter four: Strange

It was not nine, but eight Espada I had counted upon their arrival – a miscalculation that become excruciatingly obvious as I plummeted to the floor, my body connecting with the ground painfully as I tumbled to a halt. I bit back a groan aware of my audience. My side ached in protest as I propped myself up on my elbows, I ignored it of course. I'd been through worse.

Slowly, I turned my head up, hearing the echo of boots connecting with the floor. He stood over me, his cold cyan eyes glaring down at me, a sneer present on his otherwise attractive features...if I hadn't been so sure at least two of my ribs were broken then I'm certain I would've been quite turned on. "Grimmjow" I muttered in acknowledgement, masking the pain I felt perfectly. The atmosphere now, was tense. That much I could tell. Grimmjow had never out-right attacked anyone before, no matter how angry the volatile man got.

Before I could protest he reached down, yanking me to my feet by the collar of my uniform. I bite back a yelp when he forced me against the wall, jostling my sore side. He leaned in close to me and I turned my head to the side, he hissed viciously in my ear now "twisted piece o' shit" I waited quietly, in the hopes that he'd eventually get to the point. Really, what was it with people and dancing around the subject these days? Admittedly, I do it too, but that's because I do it for my own amusement. I could not fight Grimmjow back, under any circumstances. Not because he would take it as a challenge and retaliate with a fatal force, but because I knew when I'd met my match. Grimmjow was much faster then myself. I would never be able to get close enough – or be able to get him to stay still long enough, for me to get a hit in...at least, in this particular unplanned confrontational situation.

"What is it you want?" I prompted, impatient. The last thing I needed was for the Espada to add to my humiliation.

"Like you don't fuckin' know" He growled threateningly, his fist clenching around the material of my shirt "Ilforte – you cut him up you-"

I rolled my eyes "I sewed him back together." I stated blandly, unimpressed with his antics.

He grabbed my neck gruffly, slamming me against the wall, I gasped loudly, winded. "He was my subordinate" Grimmjow whispered dangerously, taking my jaw tightly into his hand and speaking against my lips "What the hell did you do to him?"

Sighing, I smacked Grimmjow's hand away from my jaw, although he didn't move and inch, and I refused to be moved; so I spoke, my lips brushing against his own, in a matter-of-fact tone "It's called an autopsy." I said somewhat brightly "It's what you do to dead people who die of less then normal circumstances. I simply returned what belonged to you. Do with it what you will, Grimmjow"

Growling,Grimmjow clenched his fist, his hand still placed firmly at my neck – it was obvious it took at his self-restraint not to strangle me to death where I stood. "You're sick! Dumping his body on my doorstep like it was nothing-"

"-Is." I interrupted pointedly.

The Sexta's back straightened and he eyed me with a furious sort of incredulity "what?" his grip on my shirt loosened ever so slightly, and I quickly smothered the encroaching grin that I knew would surface on my face with an impatient sigh.

"Is." I reiterated for him, just in case he didn't hear me "he _is _nothing. Not _was_." Sadly, that was when all my attempts to keep my amusements hidden failed – the expression of pure fury on his face was just too funny. A small, twisted little smirk played its way across my features, and I'm positive that my delight was all too obvious, to everyone present.

Grimmjow's fist found its way quickly into my gut, and I bent double, gasping for breath; this wasn't funny any more. "You little shit!" Grimmjow yelled, too angry to care about the various on-lookers, of course, I doubt he every really cared at all. I hissed violently, as he took hold of my hair, yanking me up, so that I came eye-to-eye with him. Piercing azure gazed into smouldering amber for just one heated moment, Grimmjow raised a fist, preparing to strike again.

"Grimmjow." At that voice I ceased to breath, and it was more then obvious that it worried Grimmjow too as I winced slightly when his fist tightened in my hair, tugging at my roots painfully. Neither of us moved, our eyes never leaving one another. I could clearly see the hesitation and the frustration on his face, his scowl deepening, and on mine, I'm sure he saw a mixture of fear and relief. Never the less, I don't think I could ever have been happier to hear God's voice.

However, like most things, my happiness didn't last.

The Sexta's fist came flying at me – this time, my face. I raised my arms protectively, wishing against a bruise or, worse yet, broken cartilage. My eyes shut tightly.

It was in that next second that I felt an overwhelming pressure, the taste of evil thick in the air, palpable. I sank to my knees, and I lent forwards, bracing my palms against the ground. My vision blurred and my lungs failed me, but despite all these draw-backs, I saw Grimmjow, in much the same position as myself suffering, more importantly, like I was. Aizen-sama's reiatsu was a wonder...so sweet on the tongue, intoxicating....poisonous, yet....it tasted, in actuality, of very little.

My throat constricted painfully and I gasped for breath. It would seem that along with humiliation, my lungs wished to stage a mutiny. Of course, under circumstances such as these, time was not as issue, the issue here, really, was remembering to breath and more importantly, appearances meant nothing any more. The thickness of the reiatsu muffled everything – I could not feel the others. I could barely feel Grimmjow, right beside me. I glanced up – it took all my energy, but I saw, with an odd ping of fear, that his strong, sharp gaze was narrowed, in Aizens general direction – for once, I'm glad to report, Grimmjow's attention was not on me...

All too quickly it was over – the pressure lifted from my shoulders and my back and I took in a grateful gulp of air, suddenly aware of the cold sweat running across my brow. I stubbornly remained with my hands poised against the floor for support, the relief that washed through me threatened that my elbows would give-way. I heard Grimmjow's shaky breaths, ragged, like my own. Neither of us had quite enough strength to speak.

"I apologise, Szayel Aporro-kun," the silky voice of God sounded causing a chill to run down my spine, "it's such a shame you had to have been caught in that." I clenched my teeth and glared at the floor, furious. My form was shaking, visibly. Aizen-sama's reiatsu was immense. It was so free, so, unique, so....thick with _fearlessness_. Normally in a burst of reiatsu like that, one would usually get a feel for his enemies emotions, rage or murderous intent being the most common. Followed closely by sorrow of course. Not this time, however...Aizen-sama....his fearless nature, his bravery, his...nonchalance; tasteless. Addictive.

I briefly entertained the notion that Grimmjow angered Aizen-sama deliberately just so he could have..._more_...I wanted to laugh. Laugh, at how true it was that we arrancar...worshipped that fearlessness. Like it was a drug to us.

We're pathetic.

As Hollows we lived centuries of sleepless nights, fighting, feeding, surviving. And yet, for all our strength, we live in such fear. Fear of the loss of our rational mind, fear of death, again, fear that perhaps degeneration is a fate worse then death. So, I suppose it's only natural, when a Shinigami with such appealing reiatsu struts onto the scene...Act one, Hueco Mundo. The play begins. We grab at the opportunity, we _want_ the easy way out because existence is just so..._hard_...

I would say we sold our souls to this man, but we never had any. We willingly gave our bodies, and our minds, to Aizen. We as Hollows allowed him to make us Arrancar, just so we could ride out existence without the constant fear...others may deny it, but I was _frightened _before my path crossed Aizen's in his half-built, disorganized little _Fort_. That's what Las Noches was at the time, a tiny insignificant little thing, at least, compared to it's current state, and we, his little army of toy soldiers. Begging, pleading to be used.

In the centuries he wasted away from us, we built him his prize. For him, our God. It disgusts me.

"Bastard..." I hear Grimmjow pant in front of me, knowing his comment was directed at Aizen-sama.

I heard a chuckle, Ichimaru-sama's distinct voice filling the meeting chamber with an eerie edge. He always managed to do that. I'm certain that Tousen-sama's face is twisted in distaste. But Aizen-sama's...now I look up, forcing my still-shaking body to co-operate as I sit back on the heels of my feet. God looked odd, with the look on his face of sort of amused tolerance that one would look upon a misbehaving child with. As if Grimmjow were a child, I mentally scoffed.

For a long moment, Aizen-sama said nothing, and I was able to gather myself enough to steady my breathing. "You are late, Grimmjow. Not only that but you attack a fellow Espada..." Aizen-sama continued, chin resting on a lightly fisted hand as he sat on his over-exaggerated throne. The Sexta says nothing, but his scowl deepens and his fists clench tightly. It was plain as day that he had a problem with me being a 'fellow' anything. Either that, or it was his intense hatred of Aizen-sama seeping through.

Of course, even I knew that no words that ever left Aizen-sama's mouth were ever sincere. In truth, he had not cared that I was punished, along with Grimmjow. Of that much, I was sure.

Still, Aizen went on "you also failed to cease your assault when I asked." He never asked, but very well. Whatever makes God happy. "Now, take your seat, you are interrupting Szayel Aporro-kun's briefing. If you follow my instructs now, I will not consider it a sin."

Without another word, Grimmjow shot to his feet, I could tell by his expression that he was trying extremely hard _not_ to tell Aizen-sama to 'shove it', or perhaps something far more colourful. I internally gasped however, when I saw Grimmjow reaching for me again – my eyes only widened when he pulled me, by the back of my shirt, roughly into a standing position, forcing me, with an effortless push back into the wall, before turning and making it way back to his own seat.

I stood, staring after him, rather dumbly for a moment, before I realized that there were at least twelve people in the room watching me gape like a fish. It was then I decided, with a curt clearing of my throat, to gather the rest of my papers, and begin my lecture.

* * *

Largely displeased with the way the meeting had turned out – disastrous in every way imaginable. I still took pride in the fact that Aizen-sama seemed pleased with the results of my research, despite the fact that it was simply theory.

Walking down the hallways, as quickly as possible, without making it look like I was fleeing for my life, I looked back on what I had explained to everyone, not that many of them were listening. Halibel had been, Aaroneiro too, and Ulquiorra, all out of an obligation to please Aizen-sama, although, I must admit, Aaroneiro seemed genuinely interested. Barragan, listened occasionally, blatantly switching off when he'd lost his understanding of what I was saying. So, I had been concious enough to dumb it down, quite a bit, it seemed that the ancient Arrancar truly did want to understand. Nnoitra and Grimmjow (the Sexta left the room as soon as possible after I finished speaking), as I had expected, were bored with me as soon as I opened my mouth, so therefore, hadn't listened to a word I said. That's fine, of course. Yammy didn't even attempt to understand. He and I were both aware that he wouldn't care even if he did comprehend anything.

He was most familiar with phrases such as "bludgeon" and "crush" and "you" and, my personal favourite "Die bitch, die!" Ah, simple things for simple people, I always say. Stark of course, was trying to catch up on sleep, not that I minded. The Primera could've been dancing around in circles for all I cared, but, Stark being Stark, that was highly unlikely ever to happen at all. Again, the lack of interest presented itself.

Although, I suppose, instead of going into such detail that it would mean leaving the chamber five hours later, bored of even my own voice by the end of it, I could have simply summarised it. But, who am I to let Grimmjow off the hook so easily, hm? A few hours of mental torture was nothing at all compared to what I wanted to do to him. Mainly conduct unnecessary experiments on him to my heart's content, very slowly and very painfully killing him all the while. Yes, yes, it's morbid, I know – regardless, I don't think I quite deserved the pummelling I received.

In layman's terms, I had explained that in order to keep the semi-separated reiatsu particles from dispersing into Hueco Mundo's atmosphere, then the spirit particles would need to be held in place via electrical current. You see, an uncommonly known fact about reiatsu was that it was negatively charged, which is why we are able to manipulate it so easily as it flows from our bodies as we, Hollows, Arrancar and...Shinigami are positively charged beings.

However, while we are able to manipulate the reiatsu particles, it is highly impractical to have thousands of us pumping our energy into a largely ineffective shield on a daily, continuous basis as our defences would be considerably weaker if both lower and upper ranking arrancar are exhausted. Hence, the need for the electrical current, which will be easy enough to engineer so that it mimics the positive charges of our own bodies. So really, not only will the reiatsu shield tell us when someone is coming, but if they attempt an unauthorized entrance into Las Noches, then they will receive....quite the nasty shock.

At least now, I could finally get to work on constructing my wondrous machine.

I glanced up, sensing someone falling into step beside me – Nnoitra, his long, slow almost majestic strides contrasting my own, considerably shorter, faster now comparably graceless steps as I hurried along the hallway. Damn our ridiculous height difference "yes, Nnoitra?" I asked, pleasantly.

Beside me, the taller man shrugged, taller even as he slouched, boredom evident on his thin features. I could tell he wanted to say something, but was reluctant to do so. So I waited, barely managing to maintain my current level of patience as I continued of my way down the hall. "You didn't..." he said, his tone careful, as if he were actually, for once, taking the time to choose his words carefully "take too much of a beating, did you?" He finally asked. I would've smirked at the way the corner of his lips curled downwards slightly in distaste – he had clearly failed in trying to conceal his concern for me – had he not insulted me by merely voicing such a question.

Even though we both knew I would tease relentlessly now, my brows knitted together in anger "no." I stated, my amber eyes sharpening on his smoky grey ones, my tone showed nothing less then how utterly peeved I was that he would suggest weakness in _me_ of all people "I did not." Of course, the aching of my ribs attested quite the opposite. I would've hit my ribs under any other circumstances for undermining me, but that would not help matters at all.

To save us both, Nnoitra scoffed "Yeah, whatever. Fine, I believe you."

After that we walked together in silence, although, I had no idea why, and didn't really care to find out. I was preoccupied with other things. Such as Grimmjow's strange behaviour in the meeting. Why had he, when he'd wanted nothing more then to throttle me, just moments before, helped me to my feet, even if he didn't quite manage to do so with a gentile quality. Of course, I wasn't the only one who was thinking things much along the same lines.

"I didn't know Ilforte died...?" Nnoitra stated, although, it sounded more like a question, clearly he was seeking confirmation, and I obliged with a nod. We were silent again for a long while. It took me a moment, but I was surprised when it occurred to me that the Quinta Espada _knew_ who my brother was. He was never the type to express an interest in learning the names of anyone who wasn't serving under him or at the very least an Espada. I'd always thought that was why he'd insisted on referring to Halibel's fraccion as "Ini, Meani and Mini" or why Barragan's Findor and Ggio were "Big'n'little", as he'd explained to me one day, those two were rarely apart from each other, despite their obvious distaste for one another. Although it was obvious the pair had more going on.

"Yes," I elaborated "three days ago..." I opened my mouth on impulse to explain my findings to Nnoitra, but decided against it, and closed my mouth again, focusing my gaze on the floor thoughtfully.

Nnoitra, while uncaring, for the most part, was not stupid, he noticed my lips move and my hesitation, and he thought better then to point it out, "Grimmjow's acting funny" he compromised.

I nodded slightly in agreement, but waved my hand in dismissal "Think nothing of it," I advised "he's simply mourning for his favourite little fraccion." Nnoitra opened his mouth to protest but I raised my hand to silence him "Be careful," I said pointedly "I might make the mistake of thinking you're actually worried for me." I smirked, playfully. Obviously Grimmjow's little display in the meeting hall had not caught just my attention. Sadly, if Nnoitra thought that was strange behaviour, then I could be certain everyone else did to – well, perhaps, if I were lucky, it flew right over Yammy's head.

Again, Nnoitra scoffed, and this time, turned the next corner, down a different corridor, away from me and I was once again left on my own as I made my way to my tower. Clearly, Nnoitra was not about to willingly step foot into it just yet. We may have been...close acquaintances, with very rarely acted upon benefits, but Nnoitra wouldn't trust me as far as he could throw me. Besides, the lanky fool had Tesla to play with. The fraccion was considerably less dangerous then I was.

Flinging the large double doors leading to my tower open, I stepped inside, clicking my fingers as I continued on my way, so that a moderately sized nondescript fraccion of mine would shut the doors for me as he stated with a dumb but jolly voice, it was obvious that this particular fraccion lacked intelligence "Greetings, Szayel Aporro-sama~".

I paid it no mind as I stepped through the automatic doors which led to the lift which led to the upper levels of my tower. As I had said before, all I wanted to do now was sleep and ride out today's embarrassment. So, with that in mind, I found my way swiftly through the winding corridors and seemingly endless space to my bedchamber.

The journey from the meeting hall to my tower took me the better part of half an hour, considerably slower then my journey _to_ the meeting hall _from_ my tower, most likely because I was concentrating too hard on Grimmjow, and other such trifling matters.

Placing a hand on the handle to the door of my bedchamber I paused, to take a moment to breath and allow my shoulders to sag slightly in relaxation. I'm sure Lumina and Verona knew better then to come to me at the moment. I don't think I'll be seeing them for...roughly two to three, blissfully fraccionless days. Finally I opened the door and slipped inside slowly, closing the door with a quiet click and I toed out of my boots, which I left beside the door.

Stepping further into the room, I sauntered over to my dressing table and hooked my fingers beneath my shirt and pulled it over my head and onto the back of a chair with practised ease. After that I pulled my gloves off quickly, placing them on the table. Then I made quick work of the sash around my waist, placing it over the chair with my shirt, and slinked out of my hakama, which was quick to join the shirt and the sash. I wandered over to my walk-in wardrobe then and stepped inside, pulling an simple white silken shirt from a coat hanger. I slipped on the long-sleeved silken pyjama top, not bothering with the bottoms, as it was warm tonight, and besides; the shirt was long enough to be considered a rather...provocative dress.

The shirt itself was rather large for me, the sleeves stretched just over the tips of my delicate fingers. Buttoning the shirt up, I make my way back into my room, towards the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding beneath them easily. I laid back, facing the ceiling and I bought the blankets back up to rest at my chest. My arms lay on top of them, as I fiddled slightly with the ends of the sheets.

I'm not sure how long I lay there thinking, but eventually my eyes slide to a close, and my breathing eased and steadied. I was finally able to catch a decent night's sleep.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I'm rather proud of this chapter actually, I had so much _fun_ with it! A big, big, _big_ thank you to **SendMoreParamedics**, **Tofu-master**, **crazykk2**, **Black Roses And Pits Of Fire** and **Converted** for you brilliant reviews. So many giggles. **

**If anyone has any idea or suggests they'd like to share for the fic, please don't be shy! I would love to have a Muse to call my own~!)**


	5. Suffocation

Authors note: Ah, I would've updated sooner, but I have had exams to revise for and stuff to do which sadly, didn't revolve around Fanfiction. I know. Real life sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I didn't we wouldn't be seeing so much Ichigo, and we'd be seeing way~ more Szayel Aporro-kun.

Observation is key;

Chapter five: Suffocation.

I woke with a groan and my eyes fluttered open blearily, irritated by the false light filtering through the window above my bed. I shifted slightly and gasped, moving a hand to my side – I had forgotten in my haste last night to take care of my injuries. Laying still for a few moments, I slowly shifted back into my previous position, laying flat on my back. Underneath the blanket, I slowly removed my hand from my side, knowing better then to handle an injury like that. It's remarkable I hadn't managed to puncture a lung.

Stretching languidly on my bed slightly, I bought a dainty hand up to cup my mouth as I yawned. Slowly, without jostling my side, I sat up, my hands placed on the bed firmly either side of me. Now, usually, I am not one to lay around all day doing nothing, but day, that's how I felt. Quite frankly, I could see nothing good coming out of today. However, regardless of how I feel, there is work to be done and I _will_ do it. I could not bear to accomplish nothing today.

Besides, I have my reiatsu-shield to construct.

Finally, I find the energy to move, scooting to the side of my bed and standing slowly, despite my tired, aching body's protests. I mentally shook it off. I did not need something as trivial as a lack of sleep to stop me from working. That being said of course, meant that I would have to find Lumina and Verona. Joy. As if I hadn't seen enough of their bouncing, bubbly, good-for-nothing hides.

Oh well. Someone has to do the heavy lifting, and it's not going to be me.

Sighing, I decide to unbutton my shirt, allowing the silken material to slip off of my form, but, before it slips away completely, my left hand catches the collar with ease and I turn, tossing the shirt onto the bed. I'll put it away later.

Then, moving slowly towards the bathroom, I run my fingers through my hair. I needed to tend to my injuries, and the closest gauze I have is in my bathroom. It's there strictly for emergencies, of course. I push open the door to my bathroom with ease, as if it were virtually weightless, and an involuntary shiver runs up my body as I step onto the cool floor tiles, but I ignore it as best I can. Closing the door behind me swiftly, I turn to the cabinet drawers and tug one open, to find the utmost basic of my medical supplies and fish out the gauze, unravelling it quickly, so I can set my ribs.

Sighing I glance up at the mirror to check my appearance and gasp, my mouth hanging open slightly in a dumb expression. I have bruises. I look down at my stomach, frowning slightly. These must have developed from when Grimmjow hit me. How could I have missed something so large? And it was true, the bruising spread across my stomach, in all directions, and in some places what an unpleasant purple colour, whilst the edges of said bruise were a dull grey. I poke the bruise tentatively, wondering why it hadn't been hurting. I wince slightly. Ah, perhaps it only responds to a pressure that equalled that of it's maker. Perhaps. How odd...

Taking a breath, and wincing slightly, I began to wrap the the gauze around my midsection. It was a simply procedure and one that I had done many times...perhaps not always on myself, but, it's the same thing in principle. I could of course use Lumina or Verona, or perhaps one of my other Fraccion to heal my injuries, but, recreating them would just be a waste of my time and resources. After all. Soon, I'll have very little time for anything. I intend to spend the next week or so, most likely less then that, working on the reiatsu shield.

It took mere minutes for me to bandage myself, and, once I secured the cloth correctly, I once again left my bathroom only to walk into my wardrobe. Picking the outfit was a simple task. I decided, due to my...ribs to go for a full-length hakama, and one of my old favourite lab coats, which hugged my slight figure rather flatteringly, and a simple white pair of gloves. I donned the outfit quickly, quite aware that dilly-dallying was not something I had the luxury of entertaining at the moment.

Swiftly, I left my wardrobe, for once not bothering to close the doors – if any of my Fraccion decide to pry through my personal effects then I suppose it won't be too tiresome to administer the appropriate punishment. I made my way, purpose evident in my stride, through my tower, it did not take me long to get to the elevator which would take me to the lower levels of my tower.

I stopped, once I stepped into the elevator, putting a delicate finger to my ear and activated a small ear-piece, which connected my voice to various speakers throughout my laboratory. I do this because I have no way of knowing and more to the point, not really _caring_, where Lumina and Verona were. I spoke, my tone reflecting the seriousness of my next instructions "Lumina, Verona~" I said softly, for I knew something like that would scare them to attention "I need you both to prepare the materials listed on the file known as RS-1, you will find said file on my computer - the computer I let you _touch_, just so you are aware, Verona. Bring them to me at the location specified on the file, by tomorrow." With that I deactivated the device set at my ear and sighed, running a tired hand through my hair.

The elevator came to a screeching halt and I winced, glancing up at the ceiling, where I knew the mechanics of my invention to reside. I would have to take a look at that. But for now, I had more important things to worry about. The door flew open cleanly and I stepped out, walking once again, towards the exit of my tower, I was quite aware that I had a challenge ahead of me. I smirked.

That's just how I like it.

Aizen-sama requested that the shield's mainframe be set up in the epicentre of Las Noches. Which...I suppose is a sensible request but, doesn't Aizen-sama love me enough to trust me? Hn. Never mind. I just don't see what's so wrong about me keeping it in my laboratory. Oh well, what God wants, God gets.

The centre of Las Noches is not a largely populated place. Las Noches, being the size that it is, means that not every nook and cranny can be filled, so, it would make sense for Aizen-sama to want to fill it. From my tower, it takes little more then one and a half days to reach the centre of Las Noches, which, distressingly, is nothing more then barren waste-land. I'd say I'd miss the company of fellow Arrancar, but for some reason...none of them are particularly fond of me.

I'd decided, before I left to take a quick detour into the community centre. Now, I realize that I may have referred to this place as the centre of Las Noches, but what I truly meant that this place was the centre of _life_ in Las Noches. Where I'm going really is the very centre of Aizen-sama's kingdom. Well, at least Aizen-sama took in our need for space from each other. If he hadn't, then I'm sure we would have slaughtered each other by now. We Arrancar are quite aware that gathering in one place like this – and in such large numbers - is highly unnatural. Hollows are traditionally extremely solitary creatures. It's almost laughable how we seem to be going against every natural primal instinct we that. Then again, we aren't beasts.

I wandered throughout the corridors of Las Noches, duly ignoring any low ranking Arrancar that passed by me. I had no interest in them. But honestly, you can never find someone when you need them. I'm just a little unlucky that who I'm looking for, yet again, finds being confined to his four-walled chambers boring. But, on the other hand, he's likely to be here, picking a fight or two, most likely. Huffing mentally, I glanced around, peering into doorways as I passed, luckily the Quinta Espada is quite tall, so he shouldn't be too hard to spot. Yes, once again I find myself looking for Nnoitra, but this time...I have a purpose.

I walk for roughly five more minutes, after taking a left turn at random. I have no plan for finding Nnoitra, I just know that he's here, and I'll find him eventually. Although...If I can't find him within the next ten or fifteen minutes, then I'll have to abort my little mission and start heading for the the centre of Las Noches. Although, as I walk with my hand hands clasped behind my back I can't help when my eyes widen in slight surprise at the sound of laughter – I smirk – Nnoitra's laughter. Obviously he's in a good mood today which...will my things a lot easier for me. Sometimes he can be so mean to me.

Continuing on my path, I locate the room he's in, by the time I reach the doorway, with lead to one of many of Las Noches recreation rooms, this particular one filled with beanbags, foot-stools and cushions, most of which are, from what I can see, embroided with simple white or clear material, with the occasional dash of colour. Las Noches be damned if our minds are over stimulated with colour. Colour, or lack of it, being one of the many issues some Arrancar have with this place – but anyway, I digress. I stood in the doorway now, quite aware that Nnoitra had noticed my presence even before I knew of his. I may have already said this; but Nnoitra has become quite good at masking his reiatsu. It's just a shame looking for him often becomes some sort of sick game of hide and seek, because if he doesn't want to be found, it's almost impossible.

That is, if you're not Tesla or myself.

Quite frankly, the two of us are the most familiar with Nnoitra. Regardless of whether he realizes it or not. We could all be considered "Friends". That is, if I had need for such things. Well. Perhaps Tesla and myself don't get on quite as well, but we're civil.

I leant casually against the door frame, waiting patiently for Nnoitra to stop ignoring me as he kept two other quite familiar Arrancar company, or rather, they him. Tesla was stood off to the side, a small shyly amused smile on his face, blushing slightly in what I assume to be embarrassment. The other was Grimmjow (almost regrettably), the blue-haired individual was smirking somewhat cruelly, chuckling with Nnoitra at, what I now gather must have been a small joke at Tesla-kun's expense. Ah, well, at least i know Tesla can laugh at himself in situations like these. I'm quite surprised he even has a sense of humour.

"Oi" I heard Nnoitra say, "You gonna' stand there all day or what, Scientist?" Nnoitra lay back on the bean bag he had situated himself on so he could look at my without having to turn around. I'm sure I looked quite pleasant upside down to him. Obviously the three of them had been drinking. I could see Nnoitra's cheeks had reddened, Grimmjow's too, through drinking the sake that I saw which had been placed between the two Espada. I frowned mentally, wishing that Nnoitra had moved sooner, so I could've grasped the situation better.

"Don't call me 'Scientist', it is my occupation, but you're quite familiar with my name, Nnoitra. You should perhaps use it." In response, Nnoitra grunted unintelligibly and gestured for me to come into the room. Grimmjow's eyes were narrowed upon me, I would have laughed, but he looked about ready to rip my throat out. He's obviously still quite furious with me. Ignoring that fact, I sauntered in slowly, to stand behind Nnoitra, my hands placed on his shoulders almost soothingly when he sat up as I moved closer.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Tesla's one eye flick between Nnoitra's face and my own briefly before he bowed his head in greeting to me "Szayel Aporro-sama" he stated. I ignored him however, choosing to start slowly massaging Nnoitra's shoulders.

I watched, a vindictively amused smirk on my face, as Grimmjow's eyes narrowed some and he lent forwards unconsciously as if about to pounce. He watched me in turn as Nnoitra, who most likely had noticed the sudden thickness of the air, but more likely then not thought it were funny, lent into me. Relaxing into me. Trusting me. Grimmjow said nothing, but it was obvious his good mood had evaporated as soon as he'd noticed my body language.

...Perhaps I should be the one to tell Grimmjow that green is an ugly colour for him. It's odd, how Grimmjow has become so much more aggressive so quickly. Perhaps Ilforte really _was_ quite the good stress-reliever. I chuckled some, suddenly, unable to help myself as the cold sound broke past my lips. I suppose I can safely assume, with this particular assessment, that Grimmjow has a libido like none I have ever experienced. Even more so then Nnoitra, it may even rival my own...although, I must admit I prefer Nnoitra, he has a tendency to stick to _my_ schedule.

"What're you after huh, Szayel?" Nnoitra said pointedly, obviously annoyed with the tension. He probably got bored of it. I frowned, breaking my gaze from Grimmjow's only to huff softly and lean over Nnoitra's shoulder, slowly sliding my arms down his front and wrap my arms loosely around the other male.

I glanced at Grimmjow again only to see him sneering at me, eyeing my arm's new positioning. Although, there was something off about his stare, something I can't pinpoint. Tesla, who hadn't said a word since his greeting had wisely decided to back up a little, obviously uncomfortable with the number of Espada in the room. He also probably didn't want to be in the line of fire. Cute. I whined softly in Nnoitra's ear, as if I had expected him to know what I wanted all along "I'm leaving for a few days" I said softly, turning my head to the side slightly to flick my tongue suggestively over Nnoitra's earlobe, "Maybe even a week. Or two..."

Without a word Nnoitra stood, and my arms slide from him, only to rest on my hips as the taller male turned to me. "Tesla, don't bother me. Not matter fuckin' what."

"H-hai, Nnoitra-sama" Tesla replied diligently, bowing his head in compliance. Grimmjow stood too, shoving fisted hands into the pockets of his hakama. It was obvious that the two of them knew that myself and Nnoitra intended to have more...intimate relations, rather soon, might I add. Then again, we made no secret of it.

Reaching out, Nnoitra grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer, even lacing his fingers through my hair lightly. It's one thing I enjoyed about Nnoitra - his foreplay was always so...deceptively sweet. I hummed softly, pleased with the treatment, leaning up at Nnoitra lent down to meet me, both of us had one destination in mind – the other's lips. Nnoitra, wrapped his other arm around me, to support me as I stood on the very tips of my toes, making it more comfortable for himself, as he didn't want to have to bend down so much. My fingers held firmly to Nnoitra's shirt as we came ever closer to our goal.

A clearing on the throat stopped us in our tracks and we turned to the source – Grimmjow. He looked, how do I put this...angry. "Do you two mind." he said, the question in the words had moulded to form a statement. My eyes narrowed slightly at a sudden thought, falling out of they're slightly indignant stupor. He wasn't asking us to stop – he was telling us. I felt Nnoitra's grip on me tighten slightly in defiance.

"No" the Quinta said, a slow grin suddenly working it's way across his features "we don't."

Chuckling softly, I allowed my hands to slide over Nnoitra's front, and I licked my lips a little, all the while eyeing Grimmjow. I saw his jaw clench and I smirked in amusement. This could become quite the dangerous new hobby I have; irritating Grimmjow. "Well I fuckin' do" Grimmjow growled out at Nnoitra, and in alarm, Tesla placed his hands on his sword, poised to draw his sword, should the need arise.

I scoffed quietly, glaring at Grimmjow for a moment, before I tilted my head to the side, quickly forming an expression of mild surprise "Oh?" I began, seeming genuinely confused "Why would you, Grimmjow?" my eyes narrowed pointedly and my town was far from clueless. I made sure to allow neither myself or Nnoitra to move from our places, entwined together. At this particular moment, I wanted nothing more then to anger Grimmjow. Make him green. Jealous. If he thinks he has the right to toy with me when he so pleases, I just want to let him know...two can play that game.

In response, Grimmjow's glare simply intensified, it was obvious he wanted to speak, but he knew to do so would most likely end badly for him. "You're actin' like a whore" Grimmjow said suddenly and my eyes widened. My breath hitched in surprise at the accusation, in all honesty, I had no idea where Grimmjow could have-

Oh...oh I see. Pointedly I pushed away from Nnoitra, and noticed, that Grimmjow's expression lightened somewhat, but not enough. Nnoitra seemed indignant, as did Tesla, but never mind them. I felt the corners of my lips twisting downward wanting desperately to form a scowl. Instead I forced myself to simply frown and nod obligingly at Grimmjow as I moved slowly closer to the Sexta. My shoulders were hunched as I manipulated my body into looking as meek as possible. "...you're right." I said softly, coming to stand in front of Grimmjow, watching my feet. "I...I don't know what I was thinking, I should have come to you..."

"What the fuck?" I heard Nnoitra mutter to himself, And I would wager, that if I've shocked Nnoitra, then Tesla-kun is positively scandalized. Watching Grimmjow carefully, I saw his face held and expression I so wanted to wipe off, one that quite clearly read 'you're pathetic'.

Grimmjow ignored Nnoitra and his faithful fraccion, watching me carefully, "You're still angry with me, aren't you, Grimmjow?" I asked, my head still bowed. Grimmjow scoffed and scowled slightly at me "if I had known you're objections to what I did to Ilforte-"

"Shut up, Octava," immediately I clamped my mouth shut – not out of obedience, but to stop myself from saying something terribly rude. "It's you I want, not you're brother" reaching out, Grimmjow grabbed my neck, tightly. I shuddered and closed my eyes tightly when he drew me closer to himself, careful not to make a sound. I let out a small whimper, one that could be considered terrified. I may be angry with Grimmjow, but that doesn't mean I can't play too. I waited quietly only opening my eyes out of curiosity as I heard Tesla take a few apprehensive steps forwards – I knew them to be Tesla's because Nnoitra is not one to take unnecessary risks. At least, when he classes them as such. Nnoitra is someone who likes to see how a situation pans out before he gets involved.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nnoitra raise a hand to halt Tesla in his movement "Wait, dipshit". Grimmjow's eyes flickered to the pair briefly, before they returned to me.

"Like I was saying;" Grimmjow said after a momentary pause "You're mine, and I don't share."

My eyes widened as the words left his mouth, and in nothing sort of a seconds, my façade slipped. My posture straighten in indignation, and my hand flew at Grimmjow, only to connect to his maskless cheek sharply, his head snapped to the side and the sound of the impact muffled due to my gloves. I momentary wished that I had foregone the gloves; hearing such a sound would have pleased me so. But, from the look on Grimmjow's face, suffice it to say that he seemed pained.

I was glad when Grimmjow's grip on my neck loosened, only after tightening for a short moment, and his hand fell to his side to form yet another fist as he turned his head towards me once again, his cheek already reddening. "First whore," I said scathingly, fury, no doubt, shining through my amber eyes. "Then 'yours'." The Quinta and his fraccion had become oddly quiet, both clearly hadn't been expecting my outburst. Although, I must say; they should have given my abrupt change in mood earlier. "I am _not_ a playing to be had, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. There will be _no_ 'sharing'."

"You're-"

"Silence, Grimmjow!" My lips set in a thoroughly unamused thin line and, taking a deep calming breath I continued, my tone more severe then ever "I do not care how my brother behaved for you, Sexta. I am _not_ Ilforte and I will _do_ what-" I faulted for a thoughtful moment "or in this case, _who_, I like. My brother is dead and refuse to become some sort of replacement!" Pausing again I waited to see if Grimmjow had anything to say for himself. When the only reaction I received was a quiet gasp from Tesla I turned swiftly on my heels, heading straight for the door.

Suddenly I found my anger and melted into disappointment and upset. Grimmjow had ruined my perfectly benevolent mood and I was left feeling significantly unfulfilled due to it all. No-one followed after me, sensing my foul mood. Once I reached the doors, I turned, to glare at Grimmjow for the final time "And believe me Grimmjow, if I wanted _you_ I would've sought you out, but as it stands your behaviour your - your assumptions – have been nothing but unfavourable to you." I took another breath before continuing, trying to stop myself from raising my voice too loudly "if anything, anything at all happens, it will be on _my_ terms from now on, understood?" Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply but I didn't not wait for his answer as I turned and left the room.

Out of time, as well as patience, I started towards my priority destination, completely dissatisfied. Using Sonido, I began my trek into the centre of Las Noches and it was there I would stay for quite some time. I was glad for it, eager to get away from Grimmjow's suddenly suffocating possessiveness.

**(A/N: Okay. Slightly shorter then the other chapters, but it all fairness it was quite a difficult one to write due to a simple lack of inspiration and time. Or at least three weeks I've been sat through some rather important exams. Yes, that's right, education has once again gotten in the way of my updates.**

**Any of you who gave suggestions – fear not! They _will_ be added, soon enough. This chapter, although it may not seem like it, was mostly for foreshadowing a couple of events. You know.**

**Thank you to: **ThierryMyst**, **Tofu-Master**, **SendMoreParamedics**, **Converted**, **Ms. Laciano** and **Anonymouse #270** for your wonderful reviews! *Gives jar of cookies each* They never fail to make me extremely happy!)**


	6. Solitude

**Author's note: **Okay, guys. I know I've basically been a comatose patient of an Author for like the past decade, but I really think I have it in the bag now! I'll be honest with you. For this fic in particular I really felt I lost my way...I'd sort of...plotted myself into a corner as it were. But lately, I had this thought: 'I'll re-watch Bleach', and so I started. Do you know what I found? **Answers!** Who knew, huh? This, accompanied by an **epiphany** I had, I think has really put me back on track. I know I suck and if any of my dearest followers are still interested and have faith in me, it'd make me so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Bleach or any of it's characters. If I did, most of them probably wouldn't own a shirt.

**Observation Is Key;**

**Chapter six: **Solitude**.**

Suffice it to say that earlier that day I had found Grimmjow's behaviour appalling, and that was putting it politely. Despite everything, my conforming to Aizen-Sama's rule, my obedience to him, my willingness to please him and what I would suppose could be considered my loyalty to Nnoitra (may he never know I could think such a thing), the thought of being possessed was repulsive to me. Of course it didn't matter to Aizen-sama, Nnoitra, Grimmjow or anyone else for that matter, but I have always strived for independence, perfection. As I have said before...I think of everything. I am perfect.

I am perfect.

I am perfect.

I am perfect...so why is nothing working? It has been three gruelling days since I left the life of Las Noches behind, in favour of my own, solitary, open space. The epicentre of Las Noches. This was the centre of everything, and nothing at all. It was poetic in a way. A solid fortress – the centre of civilised life in an otherwise barren and empty word. A haven, protection against the every day horrors that our world presented. Home to a God in an otherwise Godless, lawless wasteland. Yet...at the centre of this fortress? Nothing.

I wondered briefly if that meant anything, is there no foundation? No reason? No substance to our position here? A foolish thought of course. I wouldn't trust Aizen-sama as far as I could throw him, but he wouldn't go out of his way to gain our allegiance just to throw us away. We had a purpose to him. We were important. As long as I am here, I serve his purpose, but I serve my own as well. I have no desire to leave Hueco Mundo, nor Aizen-sama. Not yet. I am no ready yet.

For three days I have worked tirelessly. My Fraccion have been coming and going, bringing my materials and my equipment. Before I left Las Noches, I returned to my laboratory after my...spat...with Grimmjow and barked out my orders. I took some basics and went ahead. Although I would have liked Nnoitra's company, suddenly find that I am rather glad of my current situation. The past week has been so hectic that I find I now welcome the opportunity to simply _work._ The past three days has seen the near completion of the 'control centre', which is more or less a solid foundation and two of four walls. My Fraccion – the capable ones – that I had designed with the capacity to understand construction have been building the structure around me as I worked to construct the shield's control panel. It was so far a garish mess of wires and switchboards. So far only the basics have been attached, although I do have many metallic panels waiting to be put on the frame of the control panel.

Honestly, I find that although this work was more trifling than particularly challenging, and if I had been in any other mood, I might have found such trivial work aggravating, yet, I used it as an opportunity to take my time. I was entering my second week working on Aizen-sama's project, and while I dislike 'roughing it', I almost feel as if I'm going back to my roots...which I am quick to decide is not a pleasant thought in the slightest, I welcome the silence. When I get it at least. Being a construction site, I get a few hours of complete and total silence every day, and because of that, I have had very little sleep.

Although they might try, my Fraccion were never meant to be ninja-like. They are just there to do as I will them, which in truth is all I really want for my Fraccion. I cannot cope with the thought of having to mind other weaklings constantly. Nnoitra wastes his time with Tesla and Barragan is too old to be playing 'King' with Ggio and whoever the rest of them are. Worthless. Ulquiorra is a much more solitary creature than even myself, and although I like quiet, sometimes I want to feel warm flesh pressed against my own.

As it stood however, I worked beneath the light of the mood, a lantern at my side, somewhere beside my waist as I worked, my chest hidden within the confines of the control panel itself. The face of the device has been attached quite early on, after all, how can I attach wires to their respective devices if I have nothing to hook them to? Somewhere to my left, in the distance, I could hear the distinct ramblings of my Fraccion as they milled about, following my orders to the letter. Their competence made me wonder why I put up with Lumina and Verona as much as I did. Utter fools, both of them. I would give them an upgrade but for the fear that if they started thinking in any sort of depth, they might just be the end of Las Noches, if not Hueco Mundo itself.

I am not ashamed to admit to being tired at this point, although my hunger has been growing lately. Thinking back, I wonder if I should have eaten Ilforte after all. My Fraccion cannot be spared at the moment, nor will they suffice any more. I'm _too_ hungry.

I jerk out of my thoughts when I hear and obnoxious clang and a shout, sitting up abruptly, which of course resulted in my head meeting my metal panel above me. I yelped and cursed before scowling and scrambling out from inside the controls. "What," I snap, wincing hand bringing a hand to my forehead as I come to stand "is going on?!" My Fraccion are scattered, come trying to reclaim their hold on the metal beam they had lost, whilst others seemed to flee, although they weren't going anywhere. Circles. They were just panicking, which wasn't unusual. Although what exactly had startled them was a mystery...

Until I pulled my gaze away from the chaos.

I lower my hand to my side and frown. What could be want at this hour? Ambling towards the sight, towards me, I could see clearly now, was a familiar figure, although one I had never cared much for, although I did somewhat admire his mischievous nature. His smile was always somewhat unsettling, Nnoitra's smile at least had a bit of charm to it. This...

Ichimaru Gin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly, my mood having been ruined not moments prior. He was smiling that smile of his, looking rat-faced and sly as usual.

"Aw, now that ain't nice...greetin' lil' ol' me wit so little respect," Gin started, still smiling at me. He looked up at me, where I stood on the high stone foundation of the control centre. I felt, for a moment, superior to him, watching as he watched me, standing on the ever-shifting sands. "An' I jis' came ta see ya." He said, as if I would believe this was purely a social visit.

Forcing myself to swallow my annoyance, literally, I leaned against a partially constructed railing, although not heavily, with one hand, and spared the ex-captain a smile of my own "Forgive me, Gin-sama," I said, without a trace of remorse. Gin was as dangerous as any man, but I would not play the snivelling whelp for him "Did Aizen-sama send you?"

For an instant Gin disappeared from my line of sight and turned, just in time to see him stop before me. Flash-step. "As a matter o' fact, yeh." Gin said, smiling as always. It was just like him to try and intimidate me. Gin seemed to think that anyone below Hallibel's level was free-game. He would taunt us relentlessly if he could, I am sure. "wanted me ta check on things here," his smile widened slightly, and he graced me with a glimpse of his teeth.

I was not afraid of Gin, and under the right circumstances, I would defeat him with little to no trouble at all, that said however, I really think I should run simulations for battle-tactics concerning Ichimaru...although I have little data on him, which would make the exercise almost completely pointless at this moment in time. "Is that so?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly in what appeared to be delight. I gestured to the mess of a construction sight behind me with a flourish. I did not hesitate to make a show out of this situation, despite it's unfavourable situation.

Partially constructed and no where near completion, showing my project off like this felt like presenting a poorly groomed animal to a panel of judges. It was wrong, and it felt like...no, this _was _an inspection. Gin-sama was going to report this miserable sight to Aizen-sama and I would be punished for sure. A progress report...how insulting. I wanted to scowl as Gin turned his gaze from me and wondered to the metallic structure that was going to to be the main control panel for the shield, with his white cloak swaying with each and every step. "Oh~" Gin said, peering at the walls closely for a moment before getting distracted by the only piece of the entire project that was even the slightest bit important. The controls. "Lookit here~" he seemed to coo, half-hunched over the machinery "ya got yer hands full wit these do-hickies." He said in his light tone.

My brow twitched. Do-hickies? Now, perhaps Gin wasn't the most scientifically minded person in the world, but he knew better than to talk to me about _do-hickies._ If only I could voice my disdain for that particular choice of...terminology. "Not particularly," I said with an air of ease "The mechanics are quite simple, it is merely putting it all together that is the long-winded part." He turned to look at me then, and simply stared, slipping his hands into the sleeves of his uniform.

"Will ya' be needin' an extension on ya' deadline?" He asked me, his tone...I realise, somewhat condescending. He shifted then and took to leaning back against the frame of the control panel. I was thankful in that moment that I had made sure the framework was sturdy and stable.

I could only chuckle and sigh, shaking my head slightly, "No," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "a kind, but absurd offer, Gin-sama." I informed him pointedly, almost to the point that despite my seemingly relaxed countenance, I was more than a little insulted by the suggestion. Me? An extension? Perhaps I was a little...well...significantly behind schedule admittedly, but that was the reason I have been working for as long as I could, day and night. I have not eaten and barely slept. I am determined to catch up on the time I lost doing that ridiculous autopsy and doing that near-fruitless research for this project.

I had theorised to the best of my ability, which of course, was vast, that partially solidifying reiatsu and projecting it into the form of a barrier through the use of my mechanical genius in the form of a machine that magnetised spirit particles, forcing them to stay in a particular area. A force-field as it were. Of course, if my theory is correct than, simply having partially solidified reiatsu at my disposal would be utterly pointless. A Shinigami could break that down in moments, and although I know that even forcing the solidified reiatsu to move is not necessarily a permanent solution, given that in enough time, the Shinigami could still break the shields down, although getting a hold on that energy and finding a moment to exploit the opening when they find it will be difficult, the barrier can still be broken, which is not, unfortunately, what Aizen-sama wants.

I needed a more permanent solution, but nothing sprang to my mind that I could use on such a large scale as this. This was the only method I could see that would cover the entirety of Las Noches.

"Well," Gin started, starling me out of my thoughts. "If ya' say so." He said, standing, at which point I hard a rather loud snap. My eyes widened slightly. It had come from- "Whoopsie." Gin said, holding up a small wire for me, plain to see. "Clumsy me." He said, and admonished himself with a small smack on the back of his hands as he dropped the wire onto the floor, always smiling.

My breath hitched as he began to move, and I'm certain my anger was palpable. I could barely contain my rage as he meandered past me, seemingly without a care in the world. His smile only widened as he brushed by me and I am certain I'd never wanted to kill him so badly before. I could not move, and did not, until I felt a small burst of reiatsu as Gin used his flash-step. I for one, am glad he made a swift exit. If I had moved when he was still around, I am certain I would have gone, not to my work, but to him, with the intent of teaching him just want happened when people messed with my _'do-hickies'_!

Still, I stood there, for as long as it took me to calm down. I needed to absorb the situation and calm down. I took several deep breathes and moved, stepping up to the damaged wire and kneeling before picking it up. This particular wire, while small, was a significant component in the inner-working of my machine. This little wire, ruined due to Gin's...Gin's...malicious behaviour, was one of the main cords involved with hooking up the force-field projector to the mainframe. It would take me some time to gather all the necessary components to remake such an important piece of equipment.

Damn that Ichimaru.

Damn his games. My eyes narrowed as I stood. There is no way I'm getting that extension now.

**(A/N: Ho, ho~ Well, I dunno about you, just I'm proud of that. It's the first chapter of anything I've written lately that I feel is really going somewhere. God I love epiphanies. Best invention ever. Except maybe anime...and hugs. Anyway. Do tell me what you think, I hope I haven't displeased you all after so long. Keep faith! Please~)**


End file.
